Full Moon
by Katie.twilight fanatic
Summary: What happens if Edward doesn't return when he leaves after first meeting bella, she starts a relationship with Jacob, and then everything goes wrong. pretty rubbish summary but anyway, please read! Don't think the genres are right
1. Hunting

**_Disclaimer- I do not own anything_**

**_This is my first fanfic please read and review!_**

**_EPOV_**

This was the worst time of day for me, the loneliest time. Everyone did their own thing with their significant other. Jasper and Alice hunted, Emmett and Rosalie locked themselves in their room and Carlisle and Esme worked. Carlisle worked most nights because he felt it made a difference since he didn't have to sleep. Esme, when Carlisle was working nights, liked to work on her designs. Esme loved interior decorating! Of course not one of them would complain if I tagged along and joined in with whatever they were doing but I always felt like a third wheel! I hated this time...Twilight.

I normally worked on my music or studied but tonight I was going hunting with Alice and Jasper...FUN! I had to hunt tonight, I hadn't hunted in almost three weeks and I was going back to suffer another day in purgatory or high school as most teenagers called it. It had been sunny all of last week so I hadn't been able to go to school, none of us had, I worked on my music, but tomorrow it would rain so it was back to hell. I had been to high school countless times there was nothing new I could learn there so I don't know why Esme forced me to keep repeating.

When it was dark, we left the house and ran down the back garden, leapt across the river and raced deep into the forest. _Normal place_ Alice thought, I guess her and Jasper had already discussed where we would go. We ran until we reached the little clearing that we normally came to while hunting on a school night. I stopped at the edge of the trees and looked around and there drinking from the little stream was a herd of deer. Great...Herbivores! Herbivores didn't taste that good...I had been hoping for lion tonight or bear or even any carnivore but no it had to be damn deer. I raced over to the little stream, as did Alice and Jasper, Alice took down one, I took down the buck and Jasper took down three does. He always drank more, especially when he had been away from the smell of blood for a prolonged period of time, because he was newest to this lifestyle, to vegetarianism, and he sometimes struggled to control himself.

After eating I went into the middle of the clearing and lay down on my back. I just stared at the moon; it was a new moon tonight...would that mean a new start was coming? Me leaving my family and looking for my La Tua Catante, my soul mate, my other half, my Juliet, someone to complete me. She was out there, somewhere; I just had to find her.

Alice brought me out of my thoughts; damn I hope she didn't see what I was planning. "Edward, what are you thinking about?" she asked sitting down gently beside me.

"Just stuff, the new moon, school, nothing much!" I lied, I wasn't going to tell her I was planning on leaving, she was my favourite sister and my best friend it would really upset her. Anyway she would know when I had decided, when I had sub-consciously decided she would know. You see Alice could see into the future...

Just then she got that blank stare on her face that meant she was looking at the future. Shit, she was probably seeing my fresh start, I couldn't deal with that, not right now. Jasper was by her side at once, just in case she came out of her vision upset. I looked at her trying to read her face, I tried to read her mind as well but she had gotten good at hiding what she was thinking. She didn't look mad or upset in fact she... she burst out laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. - Yeah so this is the first chapter, i know it's kinda boring and pretty much based on Midnight Sun and Twilight but when Edward leaves its completely my own plot. Please review and feel free to critisise as it's my first fanfic. So yeah thanks for reading, and please review to let me know if i should continue posting! Xo.


	2. The Future

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all_**

**_Thanks for reading :D_**

**_EPOV_**

It didn't take me long to get to my little meadow, well it wasn't really mine but no one else seemed to know about it so I had claimed it. My meadow was small and perfectly round, it smelled of all the wild flowers. A bubbling stream ran through it and occasionally I would see animals drinking out of it when I would arrive, but of course as soon as they saw me they would run. The beauty of this place always mesmerized me. I always came here to clear my head or just to be alone.

I flopped down in the middle of the meadow, directly under the moon and closed my eyes. Damn, Alice could be annoying; I just needed to get away from her for a while. I think a break from the whole family would be good right now, Emmet and Rosalie were always so loved up, Alice and Jasper were always hunting or Alice was annoying me and Carlisle and Esme well they worked or hunted together, it was the same old routine all the time. I needed something new, an adventure; I needed to find my singer. I just didn't know how to tell them I was leaving. I would just put it off till the end of the school year; that would make Esme a little happier knowing I had finished yet another junior year. It wasn't that long to wait.

I lay there, completely motionless for the rest of the night, just thinking about where to look, even just where to start looking for my singer. The sun was almost completely up when I finally decided to get up and head home.

When I arrived home Esme, my mother in many ways, was waiting in the kitchen for me. She was angry and worried; she hated it when we stayed out all night without a word. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen..." shit full name, not good,"Where on earth have you been all night?" she asked.

"My meadow." I replied, "Alice really pissed me off and I just had to clear my head. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone where I was at!" I sounded like a child that had run off, not a 108 year old vampire who could more than take of himself.

"Edward don't do that again, I was so worried!"

"I won't!" I couldn't look at her as I said it. I couldn't promise not to stay out all night when I was planning on leaving right after this semester for goodness knows how long.

"Now go and get ready for school or you'll be late!"

I walked up the stairs, at a human pace, it was school, and I was in no hurry to get there. I got to the top floor, to the bathroom beside my room and decided to take a quick shower. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel round my waist and brushed my teeth. Then I headed to the closet in my room and picked out my white Firetrap shirt and dark wash Diesel jeans. I went over to the mirror and fixed my hair into its usual messy arrangement, sort of the bed head look, sitting up everywhere.

"Edward get your ass down here now! Or we're going without you!" Rosalie shouted, even though she had no need, I would have heard here anyway. I grabbed my jacket and quickly slipped on my Vans then grabbed my keys and ran down to the garage. Everyone was already in my car, my precious Volvo C30, if the rest of them chose less ostentatious cars I wouldn't have to drive them, they could drive themselves! Emmett had shotgun, yet again, he had I Will Survive blaring on my CD player. The other three were in the back. I slid into the driver's seat and started the engine, then I turned the CD player down, much to Emmett's annoyance, he turned it up again, louder this time, I decided to give in and let him have his fun this morning. I pressed the button to open the garage door and drove swiftly out picking up speed, by the time we were turning onto the main road I was doing 90 and still building speed. We all loved driving fast, that's why Rosalie rebuilt all our engines; we got to school in no time at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A.N. ok originally this was two chapters but i decided to post them together. Thanks to anyone whos reading this! Review please!_**


	3. Lunch

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing :( SM owns it all_**

**_Thanks for reading! Please Review!_**

**_EPOV_**

The day dragged by slowly, maths, English, Government and Spanish. Spanish was by far the most entertaining, I had it with Emmett and he sang the whole way through the lesson, even if he didn't know the lyrics, and when he got asked a question, which he didn't hear because he was too busy singing, he just started singing, or trying to sing I'm A Barbie Girl in Spanish. He got all the words translated right, we were both fluent in Spanish, they just didn't fit in with the tune, I couldn't hold my laughter in any more, and soon the whole class was in hysterics as well, including the teacher, Señora Goff, couldn't help but laugh at him. Then the bell went.

We all met at the door of the cafeteria and walked in together. We got our lunch trays or props to us as none of it would be eaten and sat down at our usual table by the window. We all stared in different directions, occasionally making some fast, quiet comment about someone or something. I sat poking at my food and looking for patterns in the plaster on the far wall, trying to tune out everyone's thoughts. Every single person in the cafeteria was thinking about the new girl, the shiny new toy. All the boys pictured themselves going out with her and all the girls were jealous of all the attention she was getting. She just looked like any other human girl to me except maybe more fragile.

I was trying my hardest to block the "voices" out and it was working. I blocked them out of boredom, only four voices did I block out of courtesy rather than distaste: my family, my two brothers and two sisters, who were so used to the lack of privacy they rarely gave it a thought. I mean you don't have much privacy when one brother, me, can read minds, one sister, Alice, can see into the future, whatever you are planning, well whenever the decision is made, and another brother, Jasper, can make you spill you guts. I always tried not to listen, but try as I might it wasn't always possible.

Rosalie's mind was like a shallow pool with few surprises. She was thinking about herself, big shock there, she had caught her reflection for about the tenth time since we sat down and was mulling over her perfection. She was gorgeous and boy did she know it.

Now Emmett, well I didn't really mind reading his thoughts because he's the type of guy that'll say the first thing that pops into his head, he never thinks anything he wouldn't say aloud. Today he was fuming over losing to Jasper on Call of Duty 3 sometime during the night; he was going to demand a wrestling match tonight.

Jasper was suffering. I suppressed a sigh.

_Edward? _It was Alice, I didn't turn to look at her, just nodded my head ever so slightly to show her I was listening.

_How's he holding up? _She asked me.

We had perfected these little conversations; it was rare that anyone ever caught us. Like now to answer her question I just frowned ever so slightly, if anyone saw I could have simply been frowning out of boredom. He had hunted last night but he had been away from the smell of human blood for a week, of course he was struggling.

_Is there an immediate danger?_ She thought, I subtly shook my head, I didn't believe so. Alice didn't believe me and immediately began checking the rest of Jasper's afternoon making sure it would be ok for him to stay in school.

As she was doing that the door of the cafeteria opened and in walked...none other than Miss Isabella Swan, Bella as she corrected everyone. Every head in the cafeteria turned to look at her.

She walked in with Jessica Stanley and sat at the table with her and her friends. I turned and looked out the window, but then someone said my name, damn, rookie mistake, Jessica had thought my name but in that minute second that I looked round my eyes locked with wide chocolate-brown eyes set in the now familiar heart shaped face. I looked away again quickly, bored, and started poking at my bagel.

Although I didn't look at that table, I listened to everything that was said aloud and what was thought. Bella was asking about us, clearly intrigued and Jessica was happily filling her in with all the common knowledge of my family.

Emmett, Alice and me adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, twins, niece and nephew of Esme's, lived with her from they were eight. All together. No one good enough for me, etc. Etc.

The same story was repeated to everyone who asked about us. I couldn't help but smile at the bit about "no one being good enough for me". I looked down trying to hide my smile. "What's up?" Emmett asked, at vampire speed, no one would have heard it at human speed anyway because he asked it in a really low voice, too low for human ears.

"Oh, that Stanley kid's just filling the new kid in about us! The usual, ye'know!" I laughed, and with that I went back to trying to block all the chatter in my head again, all except one "voice", but I couldn't hear anything from where she was sitting.

It was my responsibility, my job, to know what people thought about us. I was lookout, protector to my family. If anyone got suspicious then I could provide early warning and an easy retreat.

I tried harder to find her "voice", to find out what she was thinking, but I couldn't hear a thing from there, it was as if no one was sitting there. Had she left? I looked over to check and my eyes once again locked with those wide, chocolate-brown eyes.

In those eyes I could read all her emotions as clearly as if they were tattooed across her forehead: surprise as she unknowingly observed the subtle differences between her kind and mine, curiosity, as she listened, intrigued, to Jessica's tale and something else...fascination? We were beautiful to them, our intended prey, of course she was fascinated. But clearest of all was embarrassment as she caught me staring intently at her, she looked away, blushing, inviting red warming her cheeks.

I felt uneasy, something like this had never happened before. Was I losing my touch? I didn't think I was. Worried I started listening harder but then Rosalie asked, "Shall we?" We all got up and lifted our trays, Alice and Rosalie walked off, planning yet another shopping trip, Jasper followed quickly behind them. Emmett was the only one who waited on me, "Well, was she disappointed in all the gossip? She afraid of us yet?"

Well to the first one I shrugged, "Jessica wasn't very imaginative with the gossip, just the barest hint of a scandal, not an ounce of horror!" but to the second one I was at a loss, I mean for once I couldn't actually answer. If I told him the truth he would probably laugh that I had failed, that my power didn't work and well a lie was a lie so I just shrugged again, "Will be soon enough anyway!" He let it drop at that and went the opposite direction then me to his next class.

I wouldn't develop an interest in her thoughts just because they were hidden from me. No doubt when I did decipher her thoughts – and I would find a way – I would discover they were just like every other teenage girls; boys, cars, looks, money, celebrities, boys, etc. Etc. Not worth the effort I would put in to uncover them.

I headed to my junior biology class with Mr. Banner. This was a lesson I really wished I could sleep in, I mean Mr. Banner was a man of average intellect and I was a 108 year old vampire with two graduates in medicine, he wouldn't teach me anything new, if anything I could teach him a few things.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, please review!_**


	4. Biology

**_Disclaimer - I do not own, the amazing SM owns it all!_**

**_Thanks to those of you who have read this and thanks to pieceofourforever224 for adding my story to alerts, dahlenee for faving it and bb120 for reviewing! :D I updated for you guys!_**

**_EPOV_**I made my way to my desk and settled into my seat, letting my books spill across the table, I was the only one with a desk to myself.

Just then Angela Weber walked in followed closely be Bella...damn, still nothing. I cleared what would be her half of the desk; she would have no choice but to sit here.

Perhaps I could decipher her mind if she had to sit so close, I had never needed close proximity but the closer the person the clearer their thoughts.

Just then she walked into the flow of heated air coming from the vent, her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. I went rigid in my seat, her blood smelt so delicious and mouth watering. I met her eyes and in them I saw the monster buried deep within me staring back.

I was the predator; she was my prey...simple as.

There were no traces of the shreds of humanity I had managed to gather left in me.

The mystery was gone, forgotten, it meant nothing. I didn't even care about the witnesses, they would be collateral damage.

I couldn't imagine that such a scent existed; I would have searched for it long ago if I did. I would have combed the planet, hell I would've scoured the universe tor it.

I could imagine the taste, thirst burned in my throat, my mouth baked. There was a fresh flow of venom. As she got closer I coiled to spring.

My eyes met hers once again as she walked past to get to the teacher, the expression on her face saved her life...for a few moments anyway.

She didn't make it any easier when she blushed, the most delicious colour.

Her scent cast a thick fog over my thoughts. I couldn't think. My thoughts raged. Incoherent. Resisting control.

She walked quicker, trying to get to the teacher but she stumbled on something and had to catch herself on the edge of the table. Making her blush even more inviting, like she was taunting me.

I tried to focus on the face of the monster I had beaten back for so long. I was amazed at how easily he sprang back to the surface after all these decades of effort and discipline.

As she sat down beside me, her scent swirled around me, scattering my thoughts, once again. I nearly sprang. Instead I gripped the edge of the desk, too tight. I crushed it, leaving the shape of my hand on the edge of the desk.

Destroy evidence, the fundamental rule.

It was just more collateral damage.

I quickly destroyed the shape in the desk, leaving behind just a hole.

She flipped her hair and a new wave of her scent hit me. I would kill her basically for having to sit beside me.

If I killed her I would have to kill the eighteen other teens and the one man in this room. Innocent bystanders who couldn't be allowed to leave this room.

I had never committed this kind of atrocity, not even when I went through my rebellious "teenage" years.

I had never killed innocents and now I planned to kill eighteen all because of one girl smelling so mouth watering.

The face of the monster mocked me.

Part of me shuddered away from it but another part of me planned, the bigger part planned and egged me on.

If I killed her I would have maybe thirty seconds with her before I would have to stop them escaping. The windows were too small and too high so I wouldn't have to worry about blocking them, just the door. Block the door and they would be trapped, of course it would be slower and more difficult to kill them when they were panicked. It would be chaos. There would be more noise, someone would hear and I would be forced to kill more innocents.

Her blood would cool.

So witnesses first! I was in the middle of the room in the back row; I could take the right side of the room first. I reckoned I could snap four or five necks a second maybe more. The right side would be the lucky side, they wouldn't see me coming, I would surprise them. Then I would move round the front and down the left side. It would take at most five seconds to end every life in this room.

Bella would see, briefly, what was coming for her. She would have time to feel fear. To scream, if she didn't freeze, but one scream wouldn't send anyone running.

Someone set a book down and sent a wave of fresh air to me. I could think clearly. I could see two faces; the red eyed monster, mocking me and telling me to kill her, and Carlisle's face, disappointed.

It would ruin everything if I killed her, we would have to leave. It would ruin me but worst of all it would ruin my family.

Sudden hate washed through me. Why did she have to smell so damn good? Why did she have to come to Forks?

I didn't want to be a monster, to lose everything, so I stopped breathing. It was uncomfortable, I didn't have to breathe but I was just so used to it that it felt weird not breathing. It was better but I could still remember the smell, I could taste it in the back of my mouth.

I could resist her for one hour, only kill her. I could introduce myself after class, offer to walk her to her next class, I could take her in the wrong direction, into the forest through the carpark, say I left something in my car that I had to get.

Would anyone notice that I was the last person to be seen with her? Mike probably would, he knew her every move, he was infatuated by her, and so were most of the other boys in this school.

Two hours then, I could last two, couldn't I? She would go home to an empty house, Chief Swan wouldn't be home till tea time, plenty of time and no one would be close enough to hear her scream.

Yes that would be the best idea.

I spent the rest of the lesson like this, thinking of the best way to kill her, but I only planned strategy, if I started thinking about the rest I would lose control.

I knew one thing for sure, whenever I was going to kill this innocent stranger I would give her no time to feel pain, I would not kill her cruelly. That much I could give this girl with the horribly desirable blood.

Just then the bell rang.

I quickly packed up my things and darted from the room before anyone else was even out of their seats. I had moved faster than intended, I wasn't even sure that I looked human. I went straight out to my Volvo and hid in it for the rest of the afternoon.

I listened to a CD that usually calmed me but it was doing nothing for me today.

The windows were rolled down to let the cool, wet, clean air surround me, to try and flush out her smell, make me forget it.

I was sane out here, away from here, I could think again. I could fight what I didn't want to be, I could fight the monster lurking within me. I had a choice now.

I could avoid her or I could kill her.

I could disappoint Carlisle, cause Esme and the rest of my family stress, worry, pain or I could simply leave.

Take my fresh start, find my true love.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think (even if it's negative) Thanks again for reading :D_**


	5. The Decision

**_Disclaimer: I wish I was that lucky but unfortunately I'm not_**

**_Thanks for reading I updated twice in one day just so you know :D_**

**_EPOV_**

Where was Alice? Hadn't she seen any of this? Was she really that absorbed in jasper?

No that wasn't right, it wasn't fair, she had every right to be concentrating on Jasper, he was her other half and he struggled with this life; I had never struggled like he does.

I couldn't leave my family, not yet, they deserved some warning. The only options I saw were #1 kill her, #2 leave Forks, leave my family, run away, find my singer and #3 avoid her at all costs, change classes, to anything as long as she wasn't there.

Number 3 it was, for now anyway.

I rolled the windows up, turned my stereo off and got out of the car. I walked swiftly to the office, Mrs Cope would give me whatever I wanted, I knew this for sure, she always had inappropriate thoughts about me and my brothers, and had to keep reminding herself we were much to young, that she was old enough to be our mother, it was actually quite amusing, when I was in the mood that is.

"Hello, Mrs Cope?" I asked, in the soft voice I reserved for humans when I didn't want to scare them.

"Oh, Mr Cullen," she gasped, flustered, we always caught them off guard with our looks and silent entrances, "What can I do for you today?" Her eyelashes fluttered behind her thick rimmed glasses. _Silly he's almost young enough to be my son, to young to think of that way. _

I leaned forward sending her thoughts into a flutter, this should be simple. "I was wondering if you could help me with my schedule, I would like to change from sixth hour biology?" I even fluttered my eyelashes a bit as I asked this.

I heard her heart rate increase. _Too young, too young_, she chanted continually to herself. Wrong of course, I was older than her grandfather, but according to my driver's license she was right.

"Is there a problem with Mr Banner?" she questioned.

"No, nothing like that, it's just I've already covered this material in my previous school," I had covered this material many times before, "and I thought it would be more beneficial if I did something new or tried a more challenging class, a senior level science, physics perhaps?"

She smiled at me and then looked down at her computer screen. _They shouldn't be here, much too smart, should be in college. The teachers even complain, perfect 4 point ohs, never a wrong answer, never a hesitation to answer, just like they found a way to cheat in every single class. _"Hmmm...Sorry Edward looks like physics is pretty much full right now, you know Mr Varner doesn't like having more than 25 students at a time..."

"I wouldn't be any trouble!"

"I know that but there just aren't enough seats as it is..."

"Is there anything I could change to?"

Before she could answer the door opened but whoever it was ignored me and just stood beside the door.

"Please, Mrs Cope, isn't there something?" I made my voice as smooth and compelling as it could be – and it could be considerably smooth and compelling.

Just then the door opened again and a sudden gust of wind crashed into me, that second changed everything, because in that second I could smell her again. I turned slowly around, fighting the urge to kill her then and there, there would only be one other witness this time.

The monster was urging me on, I could see him staring back at me in Her eyes. She shivered, I had scared her...good!

I stopped breathing and turned back to Mrs Cope, "Fine, I'll just have to endure it. Thanks for your help anyway."

I spun round and without another look at Her walked hastily out the door and back to my car. Everyone was already in my car waiting on me. Alice was in the front this time and had some cheesy song blaring, that I could not handle. I slid into the drivers seat and put the CD I had been listening to earlier back on. "Edward?" Alice asked, I could hear the alarm in her voice and in the others' thoughts. I couldn't let them know, I was too ashamed. I just shook my head.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett demanded, distracted now from Jasper's refusal of a rematch.

I still didn't answer.

Instead I turned the key in the ignition and reversed out of my parking space. Desperate to get away before my own personal demon reappear. I hit 50 before we had even reached the road and 70 by the time we hit the first corner.

I didn't have to look to know everyone was looking at Alice and that Alice was looking at me. Alice looked lost, she wouldn't know what had happened because she was too busy watching out for Jasper. Alice couldn't see the past, only the future and that changed with people's choices. She started studying my future carefully and we both processed what she saw.

"You're leaving?" she finally asked, surprised, she didn't see the reasons behind my leaving.

Everyone turned to stare at me, shocked expressions on their faces, "Am I?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

Then she saw it, the reason I was leaving. In that moment my resolve had wavered, another choice, my future spun in a darker direction this time. "Oh!" was all she could manage.

Bella dead, my eyes that startling crimson after the fresh human blood. The search that was going to follow, the time we would spend waiting before it would be safe for us to move on, somewhere new, a fresh start.

"Oh!" she whispered again.

Then a more specific picture appeared, me stalking Bella from the shadows in her own home, her scent pulling me towards her...

"Stop!" I growled, it was unbearable to watch. I didn't want to be that monster, I wouldn't turn into that monster.

"Sorry!" she whispered, her eyes wide.

The monster rejoiced within me but then her vision changed again.

An empty highway, everything flying past at 200mph.

"I'll miss you!" she whispered, "No matter how short a time you're away!"

Everyone exchanged worried looks but before they could say anything we reached the end of our long driveway, "Drop us off here!" Alice ordered, finding her voice again, "And you go and tell Carlisle! It's gonna sound better coming from you!"

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie got out in silence, they would make Alice explain as soon as I left.

Alice placed her hand on my shoulder, "You will do the right thing!" This time it was an order not a vision, "She's the only family Charlie's got left, it would kill him if anything happened to her!"

I nodded in agreement...with the last part anyway.

And with that she slid out and joined the others, Jasper immediately put his arm around her and then they melted into the woods, disappeared out of sight before I had even turned the car around.

I headed back into town. I didn't know where I would go, Charlie's house or the hospital. Alice's visions would be going haywire, changing constantly, form dark to light, just like one of those strobe lights, I also hated those, never saw the point to them.

I headed back to Forks, flying down the road at 100mph and still wasn't sure where exactly I was going.

The road flew away beneath my tyres and suddenly I was there....

The hospital!

I was going to say goodbye to my father, I was going to disappoint him.

I found him in the little kitchen for the staff, "Edward," he smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving! I have to go; I can't stay here any longer!" I managed to keep my voice low so I wasn't shouting.

"What? Why?" he asked, shock covered his face.

"I can't stay here," I looked around; the room was empty apart from us, "I nearly ruined everything, I nearly killed my whole biology class all because of one girl who just smells so damn good!"

"Do what you think is right!"

I turned to walk away, but then remembered something and turned back, "Carlisle? Tell Esme I'm sorry, I know this is going to upset her!"

"Ok, but Edward, do stay in touch, please?"

"Of course!" I gave him a feeble smile, then turned around again and walked swiftly out the door and back to my car.

Where would I go now? I knew I would start my search now, but where? I suppose I could go to Denali for a few days to clear my head and plan my search.

So Denali then! Just then my phone buzzed, it was a text from Alice:

_**Alice Cullen: **_

_**Good choice, Tanya and the girls will be so happy to see you! Come home soon!**_

_**Xo. **_

_**Ps. Missing you already**_

I should have known Alice would be watching my every move. I quickly texted back:

_**Yeah that's why I'm starting there. Duno if I can do that. Please remember I will always love you all. You were and are the best family anyone could every wish for. I will see you again, someday! Don't try and stop me from doing this, from finding my true love. I promise I will be back I just don't know when.**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**E. Xo.**_

I read over it again and then I hit send. I turned my phone off and threw it in the back seat. I would stay in touch just not at this time. When I was ready and knew what I was doing.

I started the car, reversed out of the space and the next thing I knew I was flying through Alice's vision.

* * *

**_Once again thanks for reading! Please review now! :D_**


End file.
